A New Fairy Tail
by Random Visitor Girl
Summary: Lucy is dead. Natsu is spiraling into depression. Will the new generation of Fairy Tail members bring hope to this seemingly dead world? Rated T for suggestive phrases and bad words. Accepting OCs. Hinted NaLu among other pairings. UPDATE POSTPONED UNTIL THE END OF "CIRCLE OF LIFE".
1. The Dragneel Family

•◊•~ A New Fairy Tail ~•◊•

Random: Haha, got the pun? What a title! Lolling! Anyway... Hi there people of the world! How are you? This is Random Visitor Girl with another unknown fanfiction! Honestly, does no one read my fanfics? Are they THAT trashy? Oh well, their loss. This fanfiction is going to be a fan favorite. Why? Well because I'm accepting OCs duh! And better yet, I'm accepting OCs who will play...

Dudududuuuuuuuun!

Fairy Tail's new generation of mages! A.k.a. The current FT mages' children! Hooray! And stuff...

Here's the sign up template junk:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Parents:

Magic:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothes:

Guild Symbol: (Where is it placed? What color is it?)

Team (?):

Exceed (?):

Exceed's Clothes and Appearance (?):

Pairing (with other characters):

After every chapter I will post what OC I need for the story.

Example: The OCs I'm looking for are a.) child of GaLe b.) child of JerZa and c.) any to be paired with (insert character here).

So if you want a spot in the story you'd better watch out for it and may the best OC win!

You have many more opportunities afterwards anyways...

Wow, I rambled. I do not Own fairy Tail and future OCs. On with the story!

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dragneel Family

"Lucas, get out of my room right now!"

The golden haired boy raced out of his sister's bedroom, her training 'undies' in hand.

"Ok, ok. I'm out Nat" he snickered as he watched his older sister chase after him, clad in only a towel.

"You're going to pay for that Lucas!" He yelled as he ran even faster, his Dragon Slayer Magic speeding him up even further.

"No fair Lucas! You're using Magic!" She shouted, her dripping dark pink hair leaving a trail of water in her wake.

She stopped and pulled out a key from her bag which was situated on a nearby table.

"You woudn't..." But she only smirked at her brother and let the Key slice through the air as she called for her spirit.

"Open, Gate of the Wolf"

The dark haired wolf spirit appeared alongside a blonde hare spirit.

"Lupus! And... Lepus? Lepus what on earth land are you doing here?" Lucas skidded to a stop, glaring at the other blonde.

"Yeah, what are you doing here Lepus. My sister only called for Lupus" he hissed.

"I came to see if I could be of any assistance to the Princess but it seems the task is only to get her... Oh" he let out a low whistle and turned to grin at his master.

"On the trainers already Princess? Aren't you about nine years old?" She blushed a bright red.

But before she could scold the spirit Lucas punched him so hard he fell over backwards.

"Stop hitting on my sister in front of me you mangy bunny!" She growled.

Lepus took the opportunity to snatch the training 'undergarment' from Lucas, giving it back to her owner.

"The task is done, I'm leaving. Sleepover later?" His sister nodded and waved goodbye to the female spirit.

She sighed as Lupus left, carrying the unconscious Lepus on her back as she re-entered the Celestial Realm.

"What a mess,mom will kill us" she muttered. And as if to support her statement their mom walked into the hallway.

"Lucas 'Blaze' Dragneel and Natasha 'Ember' Dragneel, just what is going on in here?!" Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel yelled.

"Lucas stole my training .-.-.-.!"

"It was gross..."

"Then when I tried to take it back he used his magic to run away faster!"

"Then she used her magic to try and take them back!"

"Then he punched one of my spirits!"

"He was hitting on her!"

"He hits on everyone..."

"He only hits on you and you know it! He even claims he is in love with you even when he's practically hundreds of years old!"

"He looks to be about Fifteen!"

"So you WANT him to like you?!"

"I never said that! Wait, are you being overprotective?"

"No! I just don't like jerks..."

"Aw, you DO care about me don't you?"

"N-no! No I don't! So what if I don't like him hitting on you? That doesn't mean anything!"

"I love you too bro. Just don't steal my trainers again or I'll beat the shit out of you" she skipped back to her room to change.

"I don't understand, mom" Lucy giggled as she kneeled down to meet her son at eye level.

"You're just like your dad. You care about your family very much. You don't have to deny it. Use your love for family to make you stronger..." She said, brushing a strand of his unruly blonde hair out of his face.

"I will, I'll make you and dad proud" Lucy gave her son a bittersweet smile.

"Daddy and I will be away on jobs a lot now since daddy is S-Class.

When we're gone promise me you'll take care of your sister" she asked.

"I'll take care of Nat, and everyone else too. I promise mom." She smiled and straightened his red shirt.

She dusted off his long brown pants and tied his brown sandals. He looked exactly like his father but with blonde hair, all that was missing was...

"Here, I want you to have this" she handed him the white scaled scarf.

"This looks like dad's" he gasped, taking it from her gently as if it would tear if he made a wrong move.

"It does, but I had it made just for you" he eagerly twisted it around his neck and smiled at his mom.

"Thanks mom. Good luck on your mission" he gave her a big hug and left running to show the guild.

"Nat, you'd better hurry or I'll leave you behind!" Natasha burst through the door, fully clothed in a blue green knee length round neck sleeveless dress over a dark pink tank top and blue green flats with a light pink ribbon holding her curly hair up in a high ponytail.

She brushed her bangs aside, only to have them slide across half of her right eye once again, and ran after her brother.

"Lucas! Wait for me! You'd better not get in trouble with Uncle Gray's son again! Bye mom! I love you! Tell dad I say the same!" Lucy giggled and waved at her two retreating children.

"Luce..." She looked over at her husband, all packed for the trip.

"It's time to go" he grinned. Lucy walked up to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked, his grin growing wider.

"Nothing..." She sighed, leaning on him.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel" she smiled.

"You're such a weirdo" he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Lucy" he muttered into her soft blonde hair.

Lucy pulled away and grasped Natsu's hand.

"Let's go... We might miss the train" Natsu swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Maybe that's a good thing" he got sick just thinking about it.

"Come on you big baby, tell you what. If you get through the eight hour ride without barfing we can have another kid" Natsu suddenly perked up and let out a low roar.

"Excited now are we? You'd better get a move on" Lucy said, walking out of Natsu's now-expanded house.

"Wait, Luce, were you serious?" He asked but she was already gone.

"Luce, wait up! Were you bluffing or not?!"

* * *

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

Random: Uber short right? Well for those who are reading this who have read my other Fanfictions you must be wondering….

"What the hell are you doing posting yet ANOTHER story when you haven't even finished or updated (insert story name here)!?"

I know… I'm a terrible person for making you wait. But I don't have enough feels to write another chapter just yet! I mean… have you seen the latest updates of the Fairy Tail Manga? I've been suffering withdrawals! NALU WITHDRAWALS! And don't give me crap about how there's been plenty of NaLu around in the Anime… I know! Look, life isn't so swell right now ok? I don't have the feels or the inspiration to write an update. But I promise I'll update.

* * *

**OC DISCLAIMER:**

_I need OCs for the following:_

_Jerza's child (male or female)_

_Gruvia's or Gray's child (male)_

_Carla and Happy's child (male, choose who the Exceed will follow)_

_Any pairing as long as they will end up with Natasha Dragneel_

_Mirajane's child (female)_

_Wendy's child (female)_

_That's all._

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Keep it RaNdOm ;)**


	2. Tigers come at Night

•◊•~ A New Fairy Tail ~•◊•

Random: Wow, I knew it. When it's an OC story it gets loads of reviews on the spot! D:

I'm sorry, I'm not talented, I'm such a worthless pig, damn, I want to die…

Natasha: Stop acting like Death the Kid and get a hold of yourself! *Slaps Random upside the head*

Random: *Sob* Yes ma'am… I don't own Fairy Tail and some OCs.

Title is inspired by me watching "Le Miserable" which I do not own.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2: But the Tigers come at Night

...

It had been about a week, Lucas and Natasha's parents haven't come home yet from their mission but the duo still frequents the guild.

And as usual, Lucas threatened to leave Natasha behind as he ran to their guild…

.

.

.

Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Come on Natasha! Run faster!"

She panted from the effort to catch up to her brother. Why bother when he always got to the guild first anyway?

Her pace slowed to a casual walk.

There, wasn't that better?

Footsteps, she could hear footsteps behind her.

She turned around to look but no one seemed to be following her.

She walked a little faster, watching her surroundings.

When she could finally see the guild on the horizon a scream prevented her from making a run for it.

She turned around again, facing to look at the alley to her left.

Surely enough, despite of the darkness, she caught sight of a group of boys picking on a young girl the same age as her younger brother.

She pondered leaving and letting it be instead of getting into trouble.

"Let her go!" She shouted, despite her better judgement.

They turned to look at her, one pale blonde and one raven haired.

The girl, biting her lip, looked at Natasha.

Her eyes hardened by sheer determination, were laced with hope that the newcomer would save her.

Natasha's stance became firmer, more sure, as she clutched one of her keys.

"Yeah? What're you gonna do about it?" one of the boys grinned maliciously.

"… This, **OPEN! GATE OF THE HARE! LEPUS!**"

* * *

"Good Morning everyone!"

At the sound of Lucas' cheerful greeting Fairy Tail came alive with shouts of welcome home and cheers of joy for just plain being alive.

As he walked in his family greeted him, he couldn't help but grin at the party and brawl starting up on both corners of the guild.

"Hey Lucas!"

"What's up our little Salamander?"

"When are your parents coming back?"

"How are you Lucas?"

"Hello Uncle Jet! Nothing much Uncle Wakaba, just going with the flow. I really don't know Aunt Laki, they didn't say. And I'm fine Aunt Levy, how's the baby?" He said as he sat beside his pregnant Aunt at the bar.

"The baby is fine too, still another few months to go! And by the way, where's your sister?" Lucas turned to face the entrance of the guild.

If he knew his sister, and he did, she would burst through those doors and scold him for leaving her behind in...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

...?

But there was no angry Natasha crashing through the guild doors.

There was no yelling, or scolding Lucas for walking too fast.

And there were no angry jabs at his arms for leaving her behind even though he really couldn't feel when she hit him.

There was silence, as the door creaked open letting in a docile Natasha.

He knew something was wrong as soon as she came in.

It was when he smelled the salt in the air and heard her shaky steps that he grew concerned.

"Sis..." She lifted her head slightly as if acknowledging that he called for her.

It was hard to see since her bangs covered her face but he saw it.

Her deep brown eyes, blood shot. And her pale face, tear stained.

It killed him to see his sister this way.

Didn't he promise their mother that he'd protect her?

His fists were clenched at his sides as he got up from the bar stool he was sitting on and stood in front of her.

He took a deep breath.

"Natash-" before he could finish she ran up to him, burying her head in his chest, clutching onto him like her life depended on it.

He had heard her shaking but it was only when she was hugging him that he could feel just how terrified she was and he was more than ready to beat on anyone who made his sister react like this.

"I was so scared! I thought I'd never get out alive! It was so dark and cold and-" she sobbed, her tears soaked his shirt but he just held onto his sister, comforting her.

"Shh... It's ok. You're home. You're here, with me. And I won't let them hurt you again, do you understand? I need you to trust me..." He rubbed her back in circles as her sobs slowly died down and she started to hiccup.

The members of the guild crowded around them, shocked.

Shocked that the Salamander's Daughter, as brave as she was, had broken down right then and there.

Shocked that of all the people she could have gone to she went to her trickster of a brother.

And shocked that instead of teasing her Lucas simply stood there and held her gently as if she were a fragile flower, handling the situation like he was the older of the two.

"Now, Natasha. Can you tell me what happened?" She was silent for a moment before she spoke, her voice was so soft he almost didn't recognize her.

"It was horrible. It was so dark and they threatened me. They... did things to us and they hurt the other girl and..." He couldn't make out most of what she was saying but that was when he saw them.

How could he have missed the scent of her blood?

He loosened his hold on her to check for any fatal wounds.

"Did they hurt you?" The guild watched as she looked down, not saying anything.

"Lucas-" he took a hold of her shoulder and gently shook her before cupping one of her cheeks with his hand forcing her to look at him.

"Did. They. Hurt. You?" He asked, slowly.

"No" she said plainly.

"Don't lie to me. I smell your blood. What did they do to you?" She looked down and started sobbing again.

As he let his hands fall limp at his sides he remembered what she was saying a while ago.

"They... Did things to us"

Anger welled up inside him and he started shouting.

"I'll kill them! I'll kill them all! Those bastards will pay for what they did. Tell me, Natasha, who did this?" The rest of the guild started to catch on and were eager to pay the crooks a visit as well.

They looked at Natasha expectantly, but the didn't anticipate what came next.

"Sabertooth"

For a moment, the guild was silent.

A rarity among the Fairy Tail Mages.

Then, Lucas was walking out the door.

"Lucas, wait!" His sister called for him as he walked away, blinded by rage.

But before he could take another step he bumped into someone else.

"Woah!" The stranger yelled as she fell backwards, trying desperately to get a hold of herself when she fell.

"I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered, looking everywhere that wasn't at Lucas.

"Serena!" Natasha shouted running to the fallen girl and helping her stand.

Lucas watched as his sister helped the girl, who he assumed was the other victim, and regarded her for the first time.

She had long flowing brown hair, glassy midnight blue eyes, and was petite in stature.

Her clothes were ripped up and her arms and legs were full of bruises and blood showing some kind of struggle.

When he finally regained his humanity he noticed just how beat up she and his sister was.

He ended up going right back inside to bring her and his sister to the infirmary where Wendy was tending to a hyperventilating Levy.

Levy screamed and passed out as soon as they came into the room, the blood must've been too much for the older, and more moody, pregnant lady.

"Oh dear... Lucas, you'd better leave them to me. You go on ahead and eat breakfast" Lucas nodded and left without another word to his sister or his aunt.

He started walking out of the guild again as soon as he left the infirmary.

Some of his aunt's and uncle's children tailed him as he did.

"What do you think you're doing Jason? Krono? Erika?" He asked, not even looking at the ten, seven, and six year old.

(A/N: I know they're different ages but this is not the beginning of the story yet. I know, confusing right? You'll understand eventually.)

"I'd be damned if I let anyone who did this to Natash-... I-I mean a Fairy Tail member live" Jason stuttered, running a hand through his ocean blue hair.

Lucas resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the icy bastard always liked Natasha.

"And you Krono?"

The raven haired brother of Jason shrugged as if saying he didn't really know but Lucas knew he was coming because, even though he looked like a loner, anyone who hurt his family had to answer to him.

And of course, Erika went because Krono went.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" Titania's daughter raised a brow, she looked exactly like her mother except for the blue hair.

"Don't need to..." She blushed, knowing the alternate meaning the sentence held.

"Do you even know where Sabertooth is?" Jason asked when his blush finally subsided.

"I'll sniff them out, wherever those crooks are... I won't let them get away with violating my sister" he said with a feral look on his face.

"And maybe I'll avenge that girl she saved too..."

* * *

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

Random: Well, I updated. Short? Too short? Or good enough? I'd love to get a review that isn't because they want to enter their OC.

Wow, is it just me or is Lucas hotter after seeing his gentler side?

Is it going to fast? Is it going to slow? Do you not see the point in this story? Review then!

And now, for the part you have all been waiting for…

* * *

**OC DISCLAIMER:**

_Sting's son_

_Rogue's daughter_

_Minerva's daughter_

_Yukino's son_

_Lisanna's son to be paired (one-sided) with Natasha but ends up with "someone else"_

_That's it for now!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep it RaNdOm ;)**


	3. When it all Went Wrong

•◊•~ A New Fairy Tail ~•◊•

Random: Ok people! Slow down with the OC sending! I'm a little overwhelmed. So this is how it's going to work… I'll choose ONE for each OC I need. I won't go easy on you guys anymore. There are lots of opportunities to insert OCs for this Fanfic. So… calm down ok?

Natasha: Yup, you're clogging her Inbox!

Random: Yeah! What she said!

Lucas: Pfft, you're only agreeing with her because she's your OC.

Random: One and the same my friend, one and the same.

Natasha: *High Fives Random*

Random: Alright, let's get this show on the road! I don't own the OCs and characters who are NOT Lucas, Natasha, or Serena. I don't own Fairy Tail either.

Warning: The next few chapters will include some OC X OC. Those who can guess who the Dragneel kids are going to end up with first will get a dedication on the next chapter.

This is just one of my competitions, there will more to come.

You will notice I quoted "Les Miserables" again XD. I Fan girl.

I don't own "Les Miserables" either. It's amazing! :D

On with the fic then!

* * *

Chapter 3: (There was a Time…) When it all Went Wrong

* * *

.

.

When we left off,

Natasha was walking to the guild one morning, like every other day when she spots a band of desolates violating a girl the same age as Lucas.

She moves in to defend her, but it seems she almost lost her pride in the process.

She goes back to the guild and voices her worries to her now blood thirsty brother, Fairy Tail is going to retaliate.

A fight ensues with the damsel Natasha saved in the infirmary.

What will become of the Dragneel kids?

.

.

* * *

"Well, I don't really know who they are…"

"Lucas! How could you charge out of the guild to fight when you don't even know who the enemy is?"

"I know who it is…" Lucas turned, horrified at the presence of the person who owned the voice.

"Natasha! What the HELL are you doing here?!" the pink haired preteen, now equipped with a set of clothes that were NOT ripped up, winced at the tone Lucas was using with her but recovered quickly.

"I'm going to go give those bastards a piece of my mind! No one disses Fairy Tail. I want a rematch with that Bitch!" she said, continuing to curse her attackers.

So much for her being broken and violated…

Lucas sighed. She must have gotten over it when he brought them to the infirmary.

He looked his sister up and down.

She was wearing her long curly dark pink hair in a high ponytail with her bangs slanting across a single chocolate brown eye. She was wearing a white tube top, jean shorts with a red belt which held the dark red pouch which contained her keys.

On the opposite side of her belt hung a long thin white metal rod.

He didn't know what to make of the stick but Jason raised a brow at it, meaning he knew what it was or where it came from.

He'll have to question the Ice Mage later but for now it looked like she was ready.

"Fine… you can come" he grumbled, clearly not thrilled she was coming.

Jason lingered, still staring at her but he quickly resumed walking.

Erika and Krono had gone ahead to see if they could catch the thieves up from up ahead so that left Jason, Lucas, and now, Natasha.

Lucas still didn't like that his sister was coming.

But he knew there was no stopping a Dragneel when they decided on something.

It's their pride.

"Ok sis, you're better at tracking. Where are they?" Natasha started sniffing around which caused Jason to raise a brow again in confusion.

"Dad's nose" she grinned proudly pointing to her nose before going back to sniffing out her previous captors.

Then, like she was struck by lightning, she stood up straight pointing to the alleyway a few blocks ahead.

"Take a left down that alley, then a right. They're behind the big wall…" Lucas smirked, showing off his sharp canines.

"Good work Nat. Now let's go kick some ass…"

* * *

"Yeah! We got a haul today..." The blonde kid smirked maliciously, eyeing a young brunette passerby.

"I spy with my little eye, a beautiful brunette passing by. Care to sing her a lullaby?" His companion, a dark haired girl, sent the girl flying causing her to hit the wall before dropping to the ground all in a single wave of her hand.

She sighed.

"Honestly, Luke, why do you even go after these wimps in the first place? Mother will be angry." She flipped her hair, trying to gain the blonde's attention.

"Because they're smoking, and hot, and _ssssmmmmmexy_" he rolled his tongue, approaching the fallen brunette.

"Well hello there my precious angel…" he murmured, motioning for his other companion to leave the dark corner he was standing in.

"Come now, Ayako Come see how a real woman is supposed to look like" she stepped out of the dark corner cautiously walking towards the only two children from her guild.

She didn't like them; she wondered why she even came with them in the first place.

Oh right… her dad, Rogue Cheney, told her to make sure his Uncle Sting's son didn't get into any trouble.

But seeing as Sapphire, Minerva's daughter who was donning her signature purple dress that ended just above her knees which had a single strap that fell off her left shoulder and gray tights and black thigh-high boots, was here as well she didn't see the point of poisoning herself by watching their blood stained ledger drench itself in more red.

If only she'd gone home sooner, then she wouldn't have had to see what Luke and Xander did to the poor girls.

Xander had gone home; he seemed to have been affected by the pink haired girl's words the most.

"_I won't let you! And I'm not going down without a fight either! I must protect her, she's innocent! No one, not even really evil people, deserves to die!"_

She remembered the girl, The Ember of Fairy Tail.

She remembered how she was usually mentioned along with her brother; they were dubbed in Sorcerer Magazine as "The Blazing Ember of the Salamander's flame".

She remembered Sapphire seeing the copy and glaring daggers at the girl on the cover, who was the same age as her.

She remembered her muttering something about how weak mages are not allowed to live.

So it came as a shock to her and everyone else when the young Natasha "Ember" Dragneel herself came barging down the alleyway trying to act chivalrous by saving Luke's latest victim, effectively becoming Xander's newest victim as well.

Xander was a young, white haired boy with a pure heart.

He never wanted to do that to the young Dragneel girl, but he did, and she could tell he regretted caving to Luke's will.

His heart seemed to shatter when Natasha bounded out of the alleyway, the victim of the abusive Luke in her arms as she retreated to Fairy Tail.

Ayako was certain the brother would come next, no brother would be happy with the person who tried to steal his sister's virginity.

Even Ayako knew Luke was taking this too far now.

So she straightened her black shorts kimono, her white obi, and her long, high black boots and glared at Luke with her piercing red eyes.

But before she could give him a piece of her mind, which was rare for the quiet and calm Ayako Cheney, the wall behind them was destroyed causing the girl Luke had taken as his next victim to wake up and run screaming.

"Aww! That was my next meal!" Luke whined, clearly not happy with this.

A giggle erupted from behind the smoke created by the crumbled wall.

"What's the matter Luke honey? Did you break your streak after… I don't know, after you fed me to your trembling little pet; Xander?" Sapphire glared at the smoke, knowing what [_or should I say __**who**_] stood behind it.

"Where is the poor guy? I'd like to have a chat with him…" the alley suddenly dropped a couple of degrees only to heat up again as the blonde Fire Dragon Slayer entered through the hole he had punched in the wall followed by Jason and Natasha.

"For once I agree with you Ice Prick, but I'd much rather deal with the bastards who hurt my sister and her new friend first" he set his hand alight, causing some to gasp.

"After all, it's not Xander's fault… it's yours, right Luke?" he growled, his tone feral.

* * *

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

Random: Ugh! I have to cut it short. Sorry if the fight scene some of you were waiting for didn't appear. But it's done now! And I can see a plot forming… To be honest I just make it up as I go. I'm sorry if I don't update fast enough. I have loads of Homework and Student Council Stuff to do...  
And quite frankly, I really want to pass and advance to Third Year High school. And then there's the story I'm Beta Reading. And then there is also my other FT fics. Yeah...

ANYWAY!

* * *

**OC DISCLAIMER:**

_Meredy's Child_

_Romeo's Child_

_Doranbolt's Child_

_Laxus' Child_

_A Relative of Serena's_

_That's all!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep it RaNdOm ;)**


	4. Life could get MUCH worse

•◊•~ A New Fairy Tail ~•◊•

Random: I just realized…

Natasha = Natsu : Lucas = Lucy

Random: I swear… that was a complete accident.

Natasha: Spooky…

Random: I'm reading "Beautiful Creatures", I think my literature choices are becoming darker and they have more gore now… But then again it prepares me for what is to come.

Natasha: (O o O)

Random: And I like torturing Natasha so since this is Minerva's daughter she's dealing with something life changing will happen to her…

Samara: *Gasp!* SHE'S PREGNANT!

Random: *Raises a brow* No… back to the back stage Samara!

Samara: *Pouts and returns back stage*

Random: No, just-no! She's not pregnant… you'll see though.

I don't own Fairy Tail or Beautiful Creatures or some of the OCs in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Yes, Life could get MUCH worse

* * *

.

.

In the previous chapter,

The Fairies get into a fight with the Tigers…

You know what they say… you mess with the fairies, you get the tails.

Will Lucas get his revenge on the people who tormented his sister?

And will they get satisfaction after beating Sabertooth?

Things are never as they seem.

.

.

* * *

"_Storms…Dark…Shadows creep around me. Tearing me…Down…All hope I've known is lost" the part-diety smiled, remembering the song perfectly well._

_Her song. She wrote it when she was five…_

"_Then the sun…light…I dream your arms around me and wish you were here and not just in my heart…" she sang, her melodious voice echoing through the white walled halls of the kingdom on the cloud._

"_This is how we live when we're worlds…apart" she clutched the fabric of her long flowing white dress that rested above her heart and sobbed lightly._

"_My child, we must away…" she looked up and nodded._

_She looked back as she moved to leave._

"_I love you…"_

* * *

"**Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!**" Lucas landed a hit to the boy's chin sending him flying across the alleyway.

"You're going to pay for that…" he said, getting up and wiping the blood off his nose.

He ran towards Lucas and kicked the side of his head.

Lucas staggered back and growled at Luke.

"LUCAS!" Natasha shouted, running to her younger brother, only to be held back by the girl.

"Sapphire…" Natasha hissed as she tried to tear her hair from the raven haired girl's clutches.

"Hello Natasha Dragneel" she spat, pulling her back by the ends of her hair.

The dark pink haired girl yelped in pain.

"Huh, you're still too weak for me. Too weak for Luke. Why does he like scum like you? I'm far stronger…" she smirked sadistically.

"I'll show you" her free hand was engulfed in dark light and before she could comprehend what was happening the light engulfed her and shocks were crawling all over her body.

She screamed the heat… it burned.

It was nothing like Lucas' Dragon Flames.

It… it burned. **IT BURNED SO MUCH!**

"AHHHHH! LUCAS! JASON!" she screamed, weakly trying to pull her hair away from Sapphire.

"Natasha!" Jason moved to help her but he was blocked by another figure that just arrived.

"So you've returned Xander" Luke chuckled.

"Do you know what to do?" Xander, a light pink haired, stormy grey eyed, boy, smiled apologetically before making a sword appear in his hands.

"Requip, Demon Blade" he swung the blade at Jason who blocked it with his ice.

"Damn, I need to get to Natasha…" he pushed the blade aside and aimed his next attack at Xander.

"Ice Make: Lance!" a thousand ice swords pointed themselves at Xander and shot at him from all directions.

Xander requipped and destroyed the ice swords with his own sword.

Jason made his own sword out of Ice and clashed swords with Xander.

* * *

"**Fire Dragon's Flaming Elbow**!" Luke chuckled as he dodged the attack and glanced at Lucas challengingly.

"You're sister is really hot. I bet she'll be a Sorcerer Model when she grows up. I mean… she's already developing in the chest are~" he teased.

"SHUT UP! **Roar of the Fire Dragon!**" Luke's eyes widened and the attack scorched his clothes and hair, his skin was scarred, and his guild symbol was stained with ash.

"So you wanna play it that way huh Dragneel? Bring it on…" they charged towards each other like two dragon's at war.

* * *

"You pitiful girl… you can't even break free of my grasp" Natasha panted when Sapphire finally decided to set her free from the burning magic she had inflicted on her.

'_Big mistake…_' she thought.

Her fingers went to her keys automatically but she shook her head.

'_I don't need my spirits for this. I will show her how tough Fairy Tail is…_' her hand went to the white metal rod at her hip and she focused all of her magical power onto her right index finger.

'_Come on! Come on! You're a Dragneel! You can do this! It's just a flame! Just a small…flame…_' then, as if to answer her prayers, her finger lit up with a small orange flame and she smiled to herself.

She felt the heat creeping across her flowing locks of hair, now bleached by Sapphire's magic, and she knew she had to act quickly.

She summoned all of her courage and cut her hair with the fire she had created.

Her ponytail fell and she jumped away from Sapphire who seemed shocked by her actions.

Her hair must be really short now but she decided not to dwell on it, instead she clutched the metal rod and made it touch the fire on her finger.

The metal rod erupted with fire that quickly molded itself into a ribbon.

A flaming ribbon attached to a magic metal rod.

A magic ribbon.

She lashed at Sapphire with the magic ribbon and twirled it around in front of her creating a tornado of fire, scorching the mage in front of her.

"Ember and Blaze. He blazes with fire, but you're only an ember. I see now. But, you will not win…"

Sapphire tried to get a hold of the ribbon but burned herself in the process.

"It isn't solid…" she stopped to think about it for a moment before running right at Natasha, through the flames.

Natasha shifted her stance and twirled the ribbon some more making it wrap around Sapphire.

"Now it's solid, how curious…" she remarked as Sapphire thrashed in her burning binds.

"It… burns" she hissed.

"Now you know how it feels when you scourge your victims with your magic"

* * *

Jason panted; he didn't think he could go on much longer.

He clashed swords with Xander, neither of them budging.

"What do you even have against Natasha? Why would you do that to her?" he grunted, feeling himself being pushed back.

"… I don't have anything against Tash. And I didn't… I couldn't go through with it." He said, his face showing his regret.

"Shut up! You don't have the right to call her that! And why are you with these crooks if you didn't want to do it? Why be bad?" Jason asked, knocking the older boy's sword away from him.

"It's _her_ fault… she made me this way… she's a monster… now I'm a monster too…" his whole body shook, Jason stared at the boy sympathetically.

"It's not too late… you could join us" Jason dropped his ice sword and held out a hand for Xander to shake.

Xander reached out to shake it but turned at the sound of a loud shout.

"Jason! Lucas!" Krono yelled, his hands gathering water to attack his brother's foe.

"Natasha!" Erika gasped at the sight of the beat up girl, her hair looked bleached and burnt at the ends, and her skin bled.

She was more red than anything now, and this made Erika even more angry.

"Who did this!?" the mages from Sabertooth froze, they all heard of Fairy Tail's "Young Titania" and by the looks of things they were extremely outnumbered.

"Retreat!" Luke yelled, fleeing the alleyway.

Ayako rolled her eyes but followed after pulling Sapphire free from her fiery restraints.

Sapphire hissed at Natasha one last time, the Dragneel girl gave her a soft smile and let her go without a fight which pissed her off even more.

Ayako turned to Xander.

"Hey Xander… you coming?"

Xander's hand dropped back to his side and he left, still regretful.

"Wait~!" Jason tried to go after him but he stopped when Natasha held the rod of the Magic Ribbon in front of him, the flames dying out below it.

"He's chosen his side… let him go" Jason at first was shocked by her actions but then he saw her, bloodied and bruised, and sighed in defeat.

Lucas turned to his comrades and grinned as if he didn't have such fatal wounds.

"Let's go home…"

* * *

As the young Fairy Tail mages re-entered the guild everyone went silent.

"Hey everyone! We're back!" Lucas greeted.

Silence.

All the mages just stared at him sympathetically.

"What's going on?" Natasha probed.

A light sobbing noise could be heard coming from the bar and they approached the white haired barmaid's daughter, Candy.

"Candy, where's your mom? What's wrong?" Natasha asked, patting her back encouragingly.

"She's with Uncle Natsu" she erupted into a new wave of tears once she mentioned 'Uncle Natsu'.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so very very sorry!" she cried.

"Dad's home?" Lucas' face lit up but he was silenced by Natasha's glare.

"Tell us what's wrong, Candy" the white haired girl looked up at Natasha with her big green eyes.

"You're mom… 'Auntie Lucy'…" Lucas moved closer to his sister, he felt things were about to get bleak.

And he was right, he wished he never heard Candy say those two words.

Two words that changed his life.

"She's dead"

* * *

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

Read, Review, and Eat Ice Cream.

Keep it RaNdOm.

* * *

**OC DISCLAIMER:**

_Cana's Child_

_._

_._

_._

_That's all._


	5. This Grief I Cannot Hide

•◊•~ A New Fairy Tail ~•◊•

Random: I am currently writing this to get away from Homework and Beta-Reading for a while D:

Homework: That's understandable…

Beta-Reading: HEY! *pouts*

Random: Sorry Beta-Reading, I'm just soooo tired D:

Beta-Reading: Ok… *still pouting*

Random: Anyway, I just want to say thank you to the writer who sent in the OC "Samara". No reason, I'm just being RaNdOm ;). I want to thank you because… well… think of it this way…

If I'm Lucy, you're like a Levy to me… which fits because your picture is Levy XD

Random: Anyway, I don't own some characters. And I don't own Fairy Tail.

**Disclaimer: I OWN THAT SONG FROM THE FOURTH CHAPTER SO… YEAH! I FINALLY OWN SOMETHING XD!**

Random: Haha, I'm so random. ON WITH THE STORY! :D

* * *

Chapter 5: This Grief I Cannot Hide

* * *

.

.

.

_And that was what happened, that is why I'm writing this._

_That is why my life changed._

_I don't know what to do. I thought that since life has already thrown me into a loop that things couldn't get much worse…_

_And I thought I could be strong for Lucas and for dad._

_I was wrong, mom._

_I was so wrong…_

.

.

.

* * *

"_A life… without your light. Is black as endless void, as dark as night…" she hummed, walking about._

_There wasn't much to do in the kingdom on the cloud._

_If only she could remember, why couldn't she remember?_

_Why she sung that song all the time… what she was… what she used to be._

"_Princess?" the maid peeked at her from behind a corner._

"_I'm fine…" she waved her off and locked herself in her room… again._

_The maid turned the final corner and stood in front of her Princess' door, helpless._

"_I'm sorry Princess, I'll take care of her… and I'll help them save you. Without a doubt." She said, ignoring the electric shocks that crawled across her entire being._

* * *

Back in the guild with the Dragneel Family, or… what's left of it.

"Daddy!"

Natasha came running into the infirmary, wrapping her arms around her father's waist.

"Tell me they're lying, it isn't true. Tell me it's all a joke and mom will come out and say 'that's what you get for using magic in the house'…" she sobbed, begging for her father's reassurance.

Natsu just stood there with his bangs covering most of his face, Wendy moved away to give them space.

Carefully, he knelt down and hugged his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Natasha. I can't…" Natasha tensed for a while before clutching onto her father and crying, her tears falling down freely as she left her father to console her.

"I know… I'm sad too Natasha. But mommy is in a better place now. I heard you saved this girl…" he pulled away slightly and gestured to Serena.

"And you fought hard against the people who did _those_ things to you and her. I'm so proud of you. And I bet, wherever mom is she's smiling down at you… at her brave little girl" he looked at his daughter's face, wiping away her tears and tucking her stray hair behind her ear.

"You protected this girl, as young as you are, even in the situation you were in. I couldn't even save your mother… I'm sorry Natasha. I've failed you and your mom" he finally looked straight at her, revealing to her his tear stained face.

"Daddy…" she retracted her arms from her dad's waist and held his large hand in her smaller ones.

"I'm sure, wherever mommy is. She doesn't blame you. I think, she'd be happy you tried so hard to protect her all these years and she'd be proud you're doing your best to be strong for your kids" Natsu looked at her in shock before smiling.

Her chocolate brown eyes, her endless wit, her bravery, and her kind and loving words.

Just like her mother.

He really didn't deserve to have such a loving and strong family.

"Come here and give daddy a hug…" she giggled and hugged her dad again.

Natsu chuckled and looked at Lucas, who stood awkwardly by the infirmary door.

"You too Lucas…" he extended his other arm to his son.

"Group hug!" chirped Natasha, extending her arms to hug her brother too.

Lucas smiled softly and walked towards them, hugging his dad and his sister.

Natsu inhaled his children's scent.

Burned lemons, and strawberry.

He would get stronger to protect his children.

He won't let it happen again.

'_You'll see Luce, I'll make it up to you. I'll protect them no matter what!'_ he thought.

He didn't feel the fire in him anymore, but he'll get it back.

He will always love and remember his strong and brave Lucy Heartfilia.

To the grave and beyond.

He would love to be with her right now, but he has to take care of his children…

Of _their_ children.

"I can't fight yet, I'm still sad about your mother's… death. So I want the both of you to do your best and protect the guild ok?" he said, letting go of them.

Natasha and Lucas wiped away their tears and nodded, determined.

"I'll definitely get stronger!" Natasha cheered.

"I'm all fired up…" Lucas grinned before running right out of the infirmary.

"Lucas! Wait up! You had better not be picking a fight with Jason again!" she yelled.

Natsu grinned, like father like son, and remembered something.

"Natasha!" the said girl turned to look at her dad.

"Yeah dad?" she asked.

"Your mom wanted you to have these…" he held out Lucy's pouch with Lucy's keys inside.

Natasha gasped and carefully took the pouch in her own hands before attaching it to her belt and placing her keys on her mom's key ring.

It fit her perfectly.

"Thanks dad!" she gave her dad another quick hug.

"Aunt Wendy? How is she doi-" a dark blue haired girl with red eyes entered the room and gasped when she saw Natasha.

"Tasha-chan! What happened to you?" she examined Natasha's scorched pink hair.

"I kinda got into a fight with Minerva's daughter?" Natasha rubbed the nape of her neck sheepishly.

"Sapphire? That girl has a vengeance against you and you know it! Look what you've gotten yourself into again Tash-chan. We'll have to get you a new set of clothes! Your clothes are scorched! We'll go shopping… I just finished a job with Tobe-nii so I have money" she proceeded to drag Natasha out of the infirmary.

"I'll see you later dad! Bye!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and let himself fall ungracefully on his infirmary bed, sighing.

"Luce, why'd you have to go? I miss you already" he shed a single tear but his body heated it up turning it into vapor.

"Lucy…"

* * *

Natasha sighed as she passed another section of the library.

She and Samara-chan went out to buy her some clothes and get her hair cleaned up. After that they settled down at a bookstore named "The Library".

Samara had dived right into a book about "Scroll Magic". It was kind of like her mom's "Solid Script" but through scrolls.

She just wandered down the halls of the bookstore, scanning to see if she could find something interesting.

Just then, she walked past a mirror near the "Myth" section of the store and she looked at her reflection.

Her once long dark pink hair was now a lighter shade of pink that went down to her shoulders.

It looked kind of like her dad's hair when it came to color.

(A/N: Yes, she's the girl on the picture [on the right] and Lucas is the guy [on the left])

Her clothes now consisted of a long black sleeveless dress with a pink collar and a light pink necktie, knee high pink and black stripped socks, pink all-star sneakers, and a long sleeved dark pink knitted sweater.

Her mom's pouch was attached to a red belt which hung around her hips loosely while her "Magic Ribbon Rod" was fastened on her opposite hip, covered by her sweater.

She _did_ admit, her new hairstyle looked nice.

But her eyes, she was almost too sad to look at her own eyes.

Too brown, too like her mom's.

And just as she felt she was going to start sobbing again a book caught her eye.

She pulled the ancient looking book out of the shelf and patted away the thin layer of dust that had settled on it.

She looked at the cover for the title.

There was none.

She then turned to the first page.

Nothing.

Just as she was about to give up on the book words started forming on the first page.

_The Ember of my heart… my dearest Natasha Dragneel._

Ok now **THAT** was freaky!

_My darling… this book is for your eyes, and your eyes only._

She found herself willing the book to jot the words down faster.

_Everyday, I will come… and I will guide you._

She felt like she somehow knew this beautiful calligraphy like writing, where had she seen it before?

_Child, your life is about to get very complicated. But do not be troubled… I'm here._

Who was this ghost? This figment of her imagination…

She was ready to throw the book to the ground and stomp on it, but those last words… the last sentence caused her to gasp and almost drop the book.

_I am your grandmother… Layla Heartfilia._

* * *

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

* * *

Natasha: Holy SHIT!

Random: Woah, even **I** was freaked out by that… *shivers*

Oh well, vote on the Poll which story I should focus on finishing because I'm juggling a lot of different things right now.

Read, Review, and Eat Ice Cream :D.

Keep it RaNdOm ;)

* * *

**OC DISCLAIMER:**

_Ultear's Child_

.

.

.

_That's all._


	6. The Passing of the Years

•◊•~ A New Fairy Tail ~•◊•

* * *

Random: Well this took me longer than expected but for those who asked if you can still send OCs, yes… you can. Read the rules in the 1st Chapter. And the story is about to begin. Yeah, it only begins now.

And it's only about to get even freakier. Unfortunately. You also should hold onto your Breakfast/Lunch/Dinner because... well, I shouldn't tell you. If I did I'd be a spoiler XD

I don't own Fairy Tail and some OCs. But I still own the song from the last chapter.

The song is called "Worlds Apart by Me" :D

But you know... it's not as good as owning FT.

I hate and love you Hiro Mashima! You troll! :D

This guy, he's worse than the Mayans at trolling.

Get Natsu and Lucy together already TROLL!

Hahaha!

Ok, I'm sone ranting...

On with the Fic!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Passing of the Years

* * *

.

.

.

_You used to tell me stories of your mother,_

_You'd tell me she was beautiful and loving…_

_You said she was a great Stellar Spirit Mage…_

_And that she didn't mean to leave you alone._

_That's how I feel now mom,_

_I didn't get it before, but I do now…_

_I wish you could see me now, I've grown so much…_

_And you were right mom…_

_Grandmother was a strong Mage._

_Her legacy is shown until now…_

_Through me._

.

.

.

* * *

"Look dad! I caught him! I caught the thief and they gave me a huge reward! I didn't even need Jason's help this time!" Natsu grinned and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"That's my little girl" he boasted making sure Gray heard it.

"What's the big deal, my daughter is WAAAY better than yours could ever be… Ash Brains" Gray retorted patting his daughter, Jyra's, back.

"My daughter can take your daughter down easy!" Natsu said, pushing Natasha forward.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me" Natasha sweatdropped, waving at Jyra who blushed and hid behind her father.

"I'm sorry Jyra, are you ok?" Natasha approached the quivering ten-year-old and comforted her.

She looked up at Natasha with her stormy grey eyes and nodded.

Natasha patted her head of long and wavy blue locks of hair, smiling at her.

"That's good, do you know where Serena is?" Jyra perked up upon hearing the girl's name.

"The last time I saw Serena-chan was when she was dragged out to do a job with Lucas-san" Natasha felt a smirk tugging at her lips.

"They're out on a job again huh?" she couldn't help but smile at the turn of events.

"He's really changed since the day she came…" Jyra nodded enthusiastically.

"I remember… She woke up in the infirmary and asked for you~"

* * *

_oOo~ Flashback ~oOo_

_Jyra was helping Wendy, tending to the brunette as she recovered._

_Natasha visited earlier, leaving her a change of clothes since hers looked wrecked._

_When Jyra asked what the new look she had was for Natasha shrugged and said something about burning down the old her "style" or something._

_["Someone burned off my old hair style"]_

_As Jyra returned to tending to her wounds the girl came to and sat bolt upright chanting in a foreign language._

"_Fléau mes ennemis avec la puissance d'une épée mille!" she screamed, pointing her hand towards the wall in front of her._

"_Calm down! Shhhh…. We're not enemies, we're friends" Samara ran over to the newly awoken mage and calmed her down, easing her hand to a more relaxed position._

"_It's ok Serena-san… look, Natasha and I have brought you a spare set of clothes. It looks like you'll need it." Samara said, smiling as she gave her the outfit._

_Serena blinked, staring at Samara with wide midnight blue eyes._

_She fiddled with her long brown hair nervously._

"_Where is she? I'd like to thank her…" Samara seemed surprised at first but she nodded._

"_Get changed, I'll go get Tasha-chan" Samara said before skipping out the door._

_Wendy did some last minute check-ups on her before leading her to the washroom where she changed into the clothes Natasha chose for her._

_The outfit consisted of a dark blue tank top the same color as her eyes with goldenrod yellow trimmings, a dark blue vest, a pair of goldenrod yellow shorts, a blue belt with a pouch for her stuff, and goldenrod yellow sandals._

_Just as she was about to leave the washroom she noticed a small book falling from the pouch attached to her belt._

_It was a small book._

_She picked it up and flipped to the first page where a dedication was written in Natasha's elegant scrawl._

"For Serena, you _spellcast*_ in your sleep. I figured by what you were muttering when I first got to the guild that you didn't know many spells so I got you this magic spells book. Most of it is in Latin, French, or Russian which are the languages you used in the spells you muttered in your sleep so you shouldn't have any trouble learning them. ~ Your New Friend, Natasha Dragneel"

_She smiled and placed the small spell book into her pouch, leaving the washroom only to find Natasha standing in the infirmary with a boy._

'_The boy I bumped into?' she thought to herself._

"_Hi Serena! Your awake! And you look good in the clothes we bought you…" Natasha complimented._

"_Umm… I just wanted to thank you" Serena blushed, tugging at her hair awkwardly._

"_It's no problem. So tell me… you're a mage… what guild are you from? Where are you staying?" Natasha smiled cheekily as she bombarded her with questions._

"_Actually, I've been traveling for a long time and none of the guilds I've seen have really accepted me…" she said, still nervously pulling at her brown strands._

"_Screw them! You'll stay and be a Fairy Tail Mage!" Serena gaped at the pink haired girl and shook her head._

"_But I have a bad past, and I come from a troublesome family… I might bring trouble to your guild" she insisted._

"_Honey… we're the __definition__ of troublesome. In Fairy Tail we don't care what you've been, we're family now! And family fight together, laugh together, and cry together!" Natasha pulled out a magic stamp and slapped it onto the girl's arm with a satisfying 'pop!'._

"_You're a part of _our_ troublesome family now Serena! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" _

_Serena stared at the Goldenrod Yellow Fairy tattooed to her right upper arm and felt tears gather in her eyes._

_She turned to Natasha and gave her a long hug._

"_Thank You…"_

* * *

"You forgot what happened next! When we became a team~"

* * *

"_Now that you're part of the family I'd like you to meet everyone!" Natasha said, looping her arm through Serena's._

"_That's Samara, and there's Jyra. That lady is Aunt Wendy. And this grumpy looking guy is my younger brother, Lucas" Lucas raised a brow at his sister but smiled at Serena._

"_Welcome to Fairy Tail, Serena"_

_She blushed and started nervously tugging at her hair again causing Natasha to grin knowingly._

"_I know just the thing for you. Erika was asking if Lucas, Jason, Krono, and I could form a team with her… you should join us" Serena looked hesitant, unable to ask for anything more from the girl who was so kind to her._

"_You should go for it!" Samara said, encouragingly._

"_Erika Fernandez, the Young Titania. Krono and Jason Fullbuster, the Frost Princes. And the brother-sister duo… Lucas and Natasha Dragneel, the Blazing Embers of Fairy Tail's Salamander. This could be the guild's most powerful team… well, after Team Natsu" Jyra nodded in approval._

_Serena gaped, she had heard of these powerful mages before. _

_They're considered some of the strongest young mages of Fiore._

_And now that she thought about it, it wouldn't be that bad here…_

_She had friends now._

_So when she nodded and the brother-sister duo went out to announce the occasion and call for a huge celebration she could only smile._

_Because now, she had a family._

* * *

"It's been a long time…" Jyra smiled as her dad and Natasha's dad started butting heads.

"Five years can change a person…" Natasha said, the fourteen-year-old sighed and fingered the ancient book she was holding.

Still no word from Grandma Layla, although for the past few years all she's said was '_Be Strong, so you can fight when the day 'darkness' comes'_.

She almost gave up on the book, but she believed in her Grandmother.

Her mom loved and trusted her, and so would she.

"We're back!" came the call of her fourteen -year-old brother.

Did she mention she was only a few seconds older than him? They're fraternal twins… no one knows that though and they think Lucas is waaaay younger than her mostly because of his demeanor.

Back to the story.

"Hey bro! How was the mission?" she asked as he sauntered over to her, Serena trailed behind him.

"Exhausting, I had to stop him from nearly burning the town down" Serena panted.

"Sorry, can't help it" Natasha rolled her eyes.

'That was so Lucas…' she thought.

"Hello you three, have you seen Krono? We have a job…" Natasha and Serena groaned in frustration.

"Another job?" Serena whined.

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up!" Lucas grinned.

"So you're not even going to mention Jason huh?" Natasha managed to grin, just like her brother, despite her frustration.

Erika just blushed and dismissed the observation.

"Meet me at the train station in twenty minutes" she said, walking away.

There was a collective gasp and numerous nervous swallowing going on in the guild.

"T-Train?"

Serena looked at the two Dragneel kids, their father was patting their backs and humming a funeral song.

"You poor **poor** souls…" he said before walking away and thanking Mavis it wasn't him in their positions.

"T-T-Tr-Tra-**TRAIN**?" the twins turned violet and they both ran outside the guild.

Jyra stared at them worriedly and winced when she heard the familiar sound of puking.

"This is gunna be a LOOOONG train ride" Serena sighed.

* * *

"I... hate... trains..." Natasha cursed as she spewed out her breakfast,

'How could Pancakes be color green?' she thought.

Natasha stopped vomiting enough to notice the book was glowing.

A message from Layla!

She wiped her mouth of the icky green substance and opened the book to the newest page.

There it was, being written with Layla's handwriting.

"Let me guess... 'Be strong so you can fight when the day 'darkness' comes' right?" she guessed.

She was wrong.

_"The mission you are about to embark on is both the beginning and the end..."_

"What?" she raised a brow.

_"Darkness... is coming. Darkness, is here"_

* * *

{oOo~ TBC ~oOo}

Random: *Shivers* I'm freaked out again...

Well that's that. I'm not really in the mood today. My close guy friend just got suspended from school for something he never did.(-.-) *sigh* stupid admin, you're worse than the Grand Magic Council…

*Spellcast: is a new magic created by Random Visitor Girl for this story. It uses raw magical power and is released though the use of your hands or through a conductor, it works kind of like electricity. You have to chant a spell to use it, which is why it is called Spellcast, and it is a rare magic because if you chant the spell wrong there is a chance you or someone else could be hurt by it. If you would like to use this magic for your own story be my guest, just give me some credit.

* * *

**OC DISCLAIMER:**

_Wendy's Child (Female)_

_Jyra (Cause I need some kind of Personality for her I have too many OCs in this Fic)_

_Carla and Happy's child who will follow either Natasha or Lucas around._

_Evil Henchmen_

_._

_._

_._

**Keep it RaNdOm ;)**


End file.
